


Fathom

by james



Category: Stargate Atlantis, seaQuest
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is porn not just porn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miguel looked up from his book to see Tim standing in the doorway to Miguel's quarters. For a moment he waited, then when Tim didn't come in any further, he grew concerned.

"Hey." Setting the book aside, he sat up, wondering just exactly what sort of problem this was. Probably personal, because otherwise Tim would already be telling him what was making him look so worried.

"Hey. Um. I..." Tim glanced down at his hands; Miguel realised he was holding something.

"Come on, Tim. What's wrong?" He couldn't even begin to imagine what was making his friend so nervous about just spilling it -- his mind began to whirl. Bad news from home? Worse news from a recent physical?

But Tim leapt forward and thrust the item he'd been holding, into Miguel's hands. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone and I want you to know it doesn't... change anything but after... um... I didn't tell him who it was for but I thought you might like this." The rapid-fire words were followed by Tim practically fleeing his quarters -- only for Tim to stop at the doorway and look back over his shoulder. His expression was serious as he repeated, "I mean it. Still friends. I just...I hope you like it." He was blushing furiously, now, and without another word, Tim made his escape.

Miguel let him, because he'd knew exactly what Tim was talking about. Two weeks ago, on shore-leave and too much beer, coupled with being stuck on a sub for six months straight and a friend who he'd had a little bit of a crush on since they'd met -- well, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Miguel had said. He'd been grateful ever since Tim had pushed him back with a firm 'no' that Tim was still his friend.

But that didn't explain the VR glasses he'd given Miguel. Except -- it did. Miguel wanted to laugh; trust Tim to worry about him and take it upon himself to do something about it. The VR glasses were no doubt loaded with gay porn.

He didn't have the heart to tell Tim that he had a library of the stuff, and over the years he'd borrowed tons more. But he was curious to see what Tim had found, what he'd thought Miguel would like. He couldn't *quite* remember the conversation he'd tried to seduce Tim with, but he knew himself well enough to know he probably had got a little bit... graphic.

Sexual frustration and alcohol tended to make his tongue a lot looser than he liked.

Miguel figured he might as well give it a try. After going to make sure his door was secure and the window blacked out, he returned to his bunk and laid down. He didn't bother making himself comfortable just yet -- he'd wait and see if the vid was good. He did set his watch alarm, just to be safe; thirty minutes would give him a chance to check things out and still get a shower and into uniform before his shift started.

Then he slipped the glasses on and hit 'play.'

Miguel found himself standing in a room. There was a large bed, big enough for three or four enthusiastic adults. Grinning, he turned around slowly. The walls were grey, not much decoration -- no hint at what sort of scene this would be. The large window looked out over an ocean, and the sun was warm and bright -- if just a little bit colour-washed. The program might be an old one, he thought, and then he heard a door opening behind him.

"Oh," came a surprised tone, and Miguel spun around. There were two men standing there, staring at him -- like they could see him. Like they hadn't expected to. He smiled with the sudden realisation that he must have told Tim about *one* of his fantasies. Both men were handsome and wearing uniforms. None he recognised, but this was fiction -- and very promising fiction it was.

"I'm Miguel," he said, wondering how responsive the program was.

"Peter," said one man, and the sound of his voice made Miguel want to dispense with the pleasantries and strip.

"My name's Carson," the other man said, and Miguel wondered if Tim had known that he had a thing for accents, or if he'd just made a hell of a lucky choice. Carson was looking at him, and opened his mouth. "What are--"

Miguel walked forward. "I'd love to talk," he said, "And I'd love to listen even more, but I only have about half an hour before I have to get ready for my shift."

Peter and Carson both looked confused, and Miguel wondered if he'd been meant to only watch them. Well, if he wasn't supposed to jump in, the program wouldn't let him. He stepped forward, choosing randomly, and gave Peter a hard kiss.

Peter's mouth slid open and Miguel felt him start; but the man's hands moved onto Miguel's back, and damned if the program didn't make it feel real. Feel, hell, Miguel realised with a shock he could *taste* Peter's mouth.

Whatever VR program Tim had got, Miguel owed him about a million favors.

He let go of Peter and turned to Carson, grinning at the way the man's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. He didn't move as Miguel came forward, but as soon as Miguel kissed him, Carson started kissing him back. He even tasted different from Peter; Miguel thought maybe the programmer must have used real people as analogs.

Without letting go of Carson, he turned back to Peter. There was a look exchanged between Peter and Carson, then Carson grinned and Peter returned it, and suddenly Miguel found himself being kissed and licked by two very eager mouths.

He was hard enough he didn't think he'd need anything more, though he might need some time to recover, after. He'd only meant to take a look, but there was no way in hell he was going to switch off the VR glasses now. He tugged at both men's shirts, promising himself next time he would do this when he had all night, if not an entire weekend.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away from Carson's kiss. "I really don't have time right now for more than--"

"Well, then, we'd best get you on your way." Peter gave him a devilish smile, then sank to his knees. Miguel fought back a groan, and Carson was holding him upright and kissing him, one hand sliding underneath his T-shirt. Peter was making short work of his pants, then he was sucking Miguel's cock into his mouth.

Miguel didn't know if the program spoke Spanish, but Peter and Carson seemed to understand him regardless. Between the two of them, it didn't take long to bring Miguel to a mind-blowing orgasm. His knees buckled and he felt himself coming, hard; the touch of mouth on skin completely hiding what should have been tight, wet denim.

He brushed the thought aside and turned to Carson, opening his mouth for another kiss. He could feel the man's erection against his hip, and tried to concentrate long enough to see if the program had a timer. Well, surely he had a little time left; he reached down and opened Carson's trousers, and grabbed the hard cock inside.

Carson gasped and jerked towards Miguel. Peter stood up and gave Carson a kiss -- long and passionate and Miguel stared at the way they seemed to... well, know each other. Peter was murmuring something too soft for him to make out, and Carson's breath was hitching in time to the quick strokes of Miguel's hand. He watched as Peter began working his way down Carson's neck, leaving marks that would last for days, if they'd been real.

He felt it when Carson started coming, the tremble of his hips and damn, but whoever had written this knew what he was doing. Peter held Carson up as he came, pulling him into an embrace that, for a second, made Miguel feel like *he* was the interloper. But Peter reached out and kissed him, right as Carson shouted in their arms.

Miguel knew what he wanted to do next, but he felt the mild vibration of his watch. "Damn. *Damn*," he whispered, and stepped backwards. "I've got to go. Sorry, Peter--"

Why the hell was he apologizing? He reached up and pulled off the glasses, hitting the pause button and wishing desperately that Tim had had better timing. He could have given him the program at the beginning of his rest period, instead of the end. He looked down and sighed, and told himself it was going to be a long eight hours before he could get back.

Carson grabbed his lover and kissed him hard, before pulling Peter's trousers open.

"Hardly seems fair," he whispered, and he wrapped his fingers around in a firm grip.

"I wonder what... oh... why there was... god..." Peter's eyes closed, and Carson thought very briefly about stopping, to have the conversation they needed to have.

Instead he simply stroked his lover's cock slowly for a moment, then asked, "Unusual for a hologram to have a time limit."

"I...suppose it...god, Carson, please," Peter whispered, and he held onto Carson, tightly, bumping their hips together as he tried to fuck Carson's hand.

"Power resources?" Carson asked, filling in what Peter likely would have said. "Could be. I suppose we could look into it."

Peter opened his eyes and stared at him. "If you don't shut up and jerk me off, I will-- oh yes, yes, Carson!"

Carson grinned, and he moved his hand again, tugging in just exactly the way he knew would do the trick. And soon enough Peter was digging his fingers into Carson's skin, shouting his name and adding to the overall mess of their clothes.

"You're evil," Peter said, when he'd caught his breath.

"And you're the one who found this room." Carson looked around as the images of a bedroom faded. They hadn't even needed the bed.

"I... suppose we'll have to tell the others," Peter said, frowning slightly.

Carson smiled. "Eventually. For now, let's find out exactly what the power limitations are." He looked over at the control panel and thought at it again. For a moment nothing happened, then the room faded into view again.

Miguel, the hologram, stood there and smiled. "I've got all night," he said, nearly bouncing on his toes in anticipation. "And Tim says he's going to find out if there are any more titles. Not that I think I'm going to need them anytime soon..."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, things have changed, but some things are always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For heuradys, I'm sorry it's not as happy and porny as the first!

Carson stood at the doorway of the hologram room -- after so many years and he still didn't know exactly what this room was, what it did. They'd learned that it was different for everyone who stepped through the threshold, but always the same for each, no matter how often one stepped through.

Carson hadn't been here in a long time, and he didn't know exactly why he'd come now. But so much had happened, and throughout it all, Miguel had been a part of things, if only through what Carson could share. Stories, sometimes; sometimes just a need to forget.

He'd come here months after Peter's death and he'd lost himself in Miguel, over and over until he'd finally broken down and told the other man -- hologram, artificial intelligence, alien lifeform -- Carson had no clue. Miguel had grieved with him, holding him until they'd fallen asleep, and clung to him the next morning when they'd had to part. And he'd been there as well when Miguel had been waiting for him, with stories of his own that made 'computer program' seem the least likely of them all.

He'd not been here in months, returning to Atlantis after years of absence -- longer than the absence when he'd been held in captivity, waiting rescue. He'd tried to explain that to Miguel, and discovered that, really, it hadn't mattered. If they were both real people, then time seemed to travel differently for them -- llife put on pause when the other was gone.

Which argued for computer program, but Carson found that he didn't care. As he walked into the room, he looked around the blank walls, then glanced at the device and thought at it. The rooms lights flickered, then Miguel walked in, looking as grey and tired as Carson himself felt. But his face lit up with a smile when he saw Carson, and he came over to exchange a hug and a kiss from his old friend.

There were things to be done tomorrow, horrible and risky things. But Carson wasn't here to think about any of those. He tugged at Miguel's hand and said, "Come on, then. Let's go to bed."

Miguel just nodded, the curiousity Carson could see being pushed away in his eyes, and Miguel followed him through the doorway which had appeared, into a bedroom that looked much like the one Miguel swore was his own back on Earth on a small island somewhere.

Carson laid down, wondering if it were possible for him to stay here, let tomorrow come and go and let others worry about the wars and fighting and desperate need that they'd brought him out of retirement to be a part of it.

"Shh," Miguel whispered, brushing a hand across Carson's cheek. "I've got you."


End file.
